De amores y enemigos
by LunaLovegood12185
Summary: Esta historia cuenta de como la joven Rose se cruza con el enigmático Scorpius en un tiempo y espacio poco apropiado para hacer amigos. Porque el destino los junto en Francia 1944 donde los nazis se habían apropiado de ese territorio y la gente judía no podía vivir en paz.


Esta historia cuenta de como la joven Rose se cruza con el enigmático Scorpius en un tiempo y espacio poco apropiado para hacer amigos. Porque el destino los junto en Francia 1944 donde los nazis se habían apropiado de ese territorio y la gente judía no podía vivir en paz. Rose Weasley contra todo pronostico vive su vida..al igual que el joven Scorpius Malfoy.Y todo iba moderadamente bien.. hasta que se conocieron. y lo irónico de esto, es que ellos ni siquiera saben que tan mal están.

* * *

Eran tiempos difíciles los de Alemania allá por el año 1933 y empeoro aún mas en 1942..

Rose Weasley era, lo que se llamaba ''una hija ideal'' excelentes notas, brillante mente, una belleza que dejaba sorprendido hasta al más experimentado galán, tenía un futuro prometedor y nada era suficiente para hacerle frente, eran contadas las veces con una mano las veces que le habían ganado con un argumento viable.

Rose Weasley era, la clase de personas que analiza las cosas y las resuelve, les busca la salida, la forma de arreglar el asunto.. Por desgracia para personas como ella y su familia, pensar en el futuro por más de tener todos los requerimientos era a veces algo deprimente. Porque ella y su familia eran judíos, y como ya saben, los judíos en la adolescencia de Rose no eran muy bien vistos por los Alemanes, sobre todo por aquellos Alemanes con ideas nazistas que amenazaban, torturaban y masacraban a cuanto judío se les cruzara.

Rose nunca olvido como se sentía dormir tranquila, sin importar su raza, sus creencias y su religión. Su padre el señor Ron Weasley ,le solía contar a ella y su hermano dos años menor, Hugo Weasley como era todo antes de que los Alemanes arrebataran su paz, mucho antes de su nacimiento. Claro que Rose había vivido en años de paz, pero, contado desde la perspectiva de sus padres y tíos ella no había disfrutado de la libertad como debía.

Iba a un colegio estrictamente para judíos, tenía que comprar sus alimentos en almacenes estrictamente para judíos y no podía estar en la calle hasta una determinada hora.

Rose se quedó mirando a la nada, sentada en su escritorio recordando cuando vivían en Munich (Alemania), pensaba en sus viejas amigas no-judías que seguramente jamás volvería a ver.. a pesar de haberse mudado hace aproximadamente 5 años, aun pensaba en ellas, en que estarían haciendo ahora, qué pensarían de ella si la volvieran a ver, si podrían compartir nuevamente de chistes y juntarse a tomar el té.

rió irónicamente con aquellos pensamientos.. Claro que no. Rose estaba segura que no volvería a verlas.

Cuando la guerra terminara-y si vivía para contarlo- Rose se perjuro que jamás volvería a Alemania. Tantos malos recuerdos recurrieron a ella casi inmediatamente.

Año 1938

Con 11 años y muy consciente de la guerra que se estaba desatando, Rose estaba espantada mientras miraba las calles, y vidrieras de los locales. Se horrorizo cuando, con su familia llegaron a su almacén de alimentos donde también vendían juguetes. Estaba destrozado. y no solo ese si no todos los locales que bien sabia eran de judíos. Por las calles observo los vidrios tirados por todas partes, el destrozo, heridos y todo estaban en una sola escena, una que sabría, jamás olvidaría.

En el local solo quedaban unos pocos víveres que, Ron Weasley con ayuda de su cuñado Harry Potter juntaron y llevaron a sus respectivas casas.

A la mañana siguiente Rose recuerda a sus padres armando valijas rápidamente y pidiendo colaboración de ella y de su hermano. Pronto tuvieron todo listo, ya que tenían las valijas pre-hechas en caso de necesaria huida. También recuerda, mientras se iban, que ella observo nuevamente las calles. Se veían los almacenes todavía con la prueba de que habían sido saqueados, el piso estaba bastante barrido, aunque se podían ver muchos vidrios todavía. Mientras su familia conjunto con los Potter se iban en auto, no pudo evitar mirar su casa por última vez, ver la plaza de la esquina de su casa, su antiguo colegio, casas de otros familiares y conocidos. También vio, por última vez a su amiga Mary, quien a pesar de no ser judía, ayudo a una anciana que si lo era a barrer un poco su casa. En el momento que Mary alzo su vista buscando un poco de descanso, vio que por la ventanilla de la parte de atrás del auto de Ron Weasley se encontraba Rose, mirándola con aire nostálgico.

Rose recuerda ver la cara de Mary preocupada, luego decepcionada y finalmente la cara que ponía cuando comprendía algo. Mary antes de que el auto del Sr Weasley llegara a la esquina y doblara, el dedico una sonrisa, de las que ella hacía, de cómplice amiga que trama algo. Rose en el instante entendió que ella sabia que no volverían a verse y ese era un regalo que le hacía a ella. Le dedicaba su sonrisa, la que siempre admiro por sus perfectos dientes y que al reír con fuerza lograban que su propietaria se viera excesivamente hermosa. Justo antes de perder a Mary de vista, Rose le dedico una sonrisa también, como último regalo de parte de ella y levanto la mano presionándola contra el vidrio.

-adiós, Mary- susurro solo para escucharse ella misma.

Quiso dejar de recordar su pasado y en especial ese doloso día. Ahora, 6 años después, seguía sin poder olvidar cosas como la expresión de su amiga al verla por última vez, las caras de las personas que conocía llenas de angustia.. La noche de los cristales rotos si que le había dado que pensar después de años..

Se preguntó nuevamente que era de las personas que habían desaparecido ese día.. Rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-y te la das de inteligente Rose?- re reprocho a si misma- que no es obvio después de todo lo que viste?.

Dejó de pensar en todo aquello que le hacía tan mal y bajo las escaleras, para encontrase con la ya no tan numerosa familia.

Observo a Hugo quien jugaba a las cartas con Lily (también, dos años menor que ella) también vio a James con Albus, Hablando demasiado cerca como para que sea algo bueno. Más atrás vio a sus tíos Harry y Ginny con sus padres Ron y Hermione sentados en la mesa, disfrutando de un pastel y charlando acaloradamente. Trato de no prestarles atención, pero empezaron a elevar la voz tanto que Hugo y Lily dejaron de jugar y James y Albus dejaron de cuchichiar. Ahora todos los miraban. El Sr Weasley que ya se había semi levantado de su silla se sentó y dijo: -vengan aquí, niños.

Eso a Rose la asusto. tenía exactamente la misma cara cuando les dijo con su hermano, que hagan una valijas de pre-huida.

-la guerra.. Esta cada vez peor, como se han dado cuenta- empezó mi madre con cara de no querer dar estas noticias- por más que estamos bien escondidos, no queremos seguir con el corazón en la boca cada vez que alguno de ustedes se asoma por la puerta.

-nos mudamos?- exclamo exaltado Hugo, con unos 15 años seguía siendo tan indiscreto como siempre.

-Hugo!-riño Hermione elevando la voz- siempre tan indiscreto.

-otra vez?- hablo ahora James

-James.. no podemos estar así, lo sabes bien- dijo su madre.

-estoy cansado de todo esto- se quejó Albus- siempre escondiéndonos, fijándonos si nos siguen, sin poder salir al exterior por más de una hora sin que me den por muerto, fusilado y/o torturado.

-Albus! No hables así- suplico Ginny- ni siquiera quiero imaginarme tales cosas.

-por eso nos mudamos- sentencio Ron, los tres adultos giraron la cabeza hacia él. Ellos que querían decir todo con más tacto y el que decía las cosas sin pensar en que ser tan directo, quizá era peor. Hermione elevo una ceja y meneo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, ya acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas.

-cuando?-cuestioné tan escuetamente y en voz tan baja que me pregunte si me habían oído-cuando?-eleve la voz.

-ya te escuchamos Rose-dijo Harry- solo nos tomamos un tiempo pensando.. Todavía no lo hemos pensado bien per..

-a dónde?- pregunté y quise preguntar muchas cosas más, pero me mordí la lengua tratando de no ser tan maleducada.

-Inglaterra-dijo Ron.

-Inglaterra?- preguntó con asombro y por primera vez opinando Lily- pero.. Eso es casi imposible.

-casi-sonrió Ron- pero no lo es. Podremos estar a salvo.. Todos

Lo que antes era tensión rápidamente pasó a ser alivio.

Inglaterra! se deleitaba Rose en sus pensamientos, - pensé que nunca iría a Inglaterra, y ahora nos mudaremos allí- dijo con voz llena de alegría.

-los ingleses tienen un buen armamento y por medio de muchos contactos y de muchas horas sacrificadas podremos ir- sonrió Harry- con sus armamentos es casi imposible atacar ese lugar y ganar.. Les aseguro este será la última mudanza. Francia ya no es segura y cada vez está peor.. No creo que podremos estar más de dos semanas en este lugar..

-dos semanas-asintió James formándose una sonrisa en sus labios- y como son las inglesas? Lindas eh?

Todos rieron a carcajadas. Ese posiblemente fue el mejor tiempo que había pasado Rose en meses.. y se atrevió a pensar.. en años.

* * *

En un lugar no tan distante que al mismo tiempo lo era, Scorpius Malfoy, nieto de un apoderado Señor Aleman que se encargaba junto con otros colegas de ejercer soberanía bajo el régimen de Hitler en Francia miraba desde la ventana de su enorme mansión a otro grupo más de oficiales que pasaban por su calle en busca de judíos.

Su abuelo lo observo unos momentos y luego lo llamo. - Scorpius.

Él alzo la vista hacia su adorado abuelo.

-hoy voy a un campo de concentración a unos kilómetros de aquí, avísale a tu madre que no estaré para la cena.

Scorpius asintió y se volvió hacia la ventana.. Siempre se había preguntado que había realmente en esos campos.

Su abuelo antes de irse acaricio brevemente su cabeza y salió por la puerta delantera.

Estaba aburrido de estar encerrado, por más de que tenía kilómetros y kilómetros a su merced quería más..más.. libertad? claro si eso era.. libertad para ir al pueblo. Quizá conocer más gente y hacerse amigo de alguien más.

Scorpius Malfoy disfrutaba de su adolescencia como todos querían. Con mujeres. Muchas de ellas.

Al estar en un estatus social tan alto, ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse por hacer amigos.. le sobraban pretendientes, estaban por todas partes.. al principio de su adolescencia, algo así como cuando tenía 14 años, amaba eso y saco provecho de cada una de ellas. Luego de casi 4 años, a sus 17, ya estaba irritado de la falsedad con la cual se dirigían hacia él.

Por la ventana vio a un perro correr con un dueño atrás persiguiéndolo, tratando de agarrarlo. No sabe que lo inspiro pero luego se le ocurrió que podía cambiar eso. Podía hacerlo.. y lo iba a hacer cuanto antes.

Mañana mismo iría de incógnito a algún lugar de Paris donde nadie lo reconociera. Trataría por primera vez, de hacer amigos sin su título de ''Malfoy'' gritando respeto por todas parte.


End file.
